Never In My Life
by metaphysical-aide
Summary: Hermione and Draco begin to see each other in a new light, and in a new kind of relationship bought to Hogwarts. MAJOR WARNING HERE: VERY DETAILED AND EXPLICIT SEX SCENES. Not for underaged readers. I dont own any characters! All J.K.Rowlings!
1. Memory Lane Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

She groaned as he pushed her against the wall, pushing her hips into his, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Leaning back as he kissed her neck while unbuttoning her blouse, she blessed the cold rock for not being as judgmental as her friends would be, if they found out what she was doing. Moaning as he slid his hand down her top resting it on her hips, she rushed to unbutton his shirt, and then she heard it. It sounded like voices; he didn't seem to notice and kept kissing her collarbone. She was definite that they were voices are they drew closer; she pushed against his now bare chest to get him to stop.

"Draco, people are coming," she whispered,

"They wont use this passage," he whispered back,

"Lets use the passage behind the maiden" they heard one of the voices say.

Draco now raised his head from her neck, they stood there for a second before hearing footsteps,

"Run" said Draco, grabbing her hand and pulling her through the winding passage,

They ran for what felt like ages before stopping to catch their breath and tidy their selves up before making their separate ways.

"Well, that's what I call excitement" he breathed heavily,

"Though very unexpected, yeh that was fun" she laughed,

"Well, so no second thoughts on what were doing?" asked Draco,

"No, why would there be?" she asked back,

"Well, your kind of a good two shoes" Draco said earnestly,

"Things change" she replied,

"I've changed," she added quietly,

"Ill call" he said suddenly,

"You always do" she smiled

"See you later," he whispered as he lent over and kissed her cheek, before walking out of the passageway,

"For sure" she whispered before stepping out of the portrait herself.

As she made her way down the corridor, someone called out to her, startling her,

"Hermione, Hermione, slow up"

"It wasn't me, I didn't do it, just ask Draco" she babbled,

"You didn't do what and why ask Malfoy?" asked Ginny, walking up to her, red hair and robes soaked from what looked like rain,

"Oh, hi, its you, Ginny, why are you soaked?" she asked, ignoring Ginny's question,

"Its raining, and you're avoiding my question" she said,

"What question?" asked Hermione, faking innocence,

"Oh, don't use that on me, I know you know what my question was" said Ginny, cocking her eyebrow at Hermione,

"No, seriously gin, what question?" asked Hermione

"Oh, so you seriously don't remember?" asked Ginny,

"No" said Hermione,

"Ok, I asked you why you said to ask Malfoy," said Ginny,

"Ask Malfoy about what?" asked Hermione, looking away from Ginny a little too fast,

"Hermione" said Ginny,

"Oh that, I was just thinking, and it just came out, you startled me" said Hermione, covering up the mistake,

"Ok, you sure?" asked Ginny,

"Yeh, positive, im starved, let's go to dinner" grinned Hermione, looping her and Ginny's arms and dragging her down to the great hall.

Ginny eyed Hermione on their way to the great hall. Hermione glanced at Ginny and caught her staring,

"What's with that look, Gin?"

"Just thinking…" Ginny said before looking into the great hall, scanning for Harry and Ron.

Hermione glanced over at the Slytherin table as Ginny led the way to Harry and Ron, once she had spotted them.

Blonde hair glimmering in the full moon shining from the magiked hall roof, smile plastered on his face as Pansy pointed to Hermione's glance. The Slytherin table erupted with laughter as Hermione dropped her gaze and sat down. She sighed as she though back to how this all started in the first place.

She was lying to her friends about everything. Ever since Draco had come into the picture. And for what? a couple of hours of fooling around, she was just another lay to him…

Oh but what a lay she was. Her bushy brown hair glistened as she looked over at him. Pansy Parkinson, the most annoying slutty Slytherin to ever walk the halls of hogwarts, elbowed his ribs lightly.

"Granger is checking you out, Draco" She giggled,

"Obviously sad at what she's missing out on"

"Sad? You all know she's desperate for a lil' bit of this Malfoy's baby gravy" He scoffed,

The table all burst out in laughter, sending the rest of the great hall silent. Hermione dropped her head as she took her seat next to the red headed weasel.

He didn't like humiliating her, but he had to keep seeing her, and this was the only way to ensure it. His mind drifted back to when it first started, as he stared at the back of her head, covered in those luscious brown locks.

_Hermione had just stormed out of the Gryffindor Common Room. The celebrations of the Quidditch House Cup seemed all too much for her. And then there was her, Lavender Brown, draping herself all over Ronald. They way they were acting was making her sick. People seemed to think she was jealous of Ron and Lavender, that she had a crush on Ron. But she knew differently. Ronald had never in his life had a romantic interest, but as soon as he did, he treated everyone like he was king-shit. Better then they all were, having experienced His FIRST girlfriend. It was like he thought he knew everything there was on how to nab a girl and keep her, but what was more infuriating to her was he had ABSOLUTELY no clue. Lavender had been flirting for months with him, while he just went along like nothing was happening, until she actually kissed him, AND the fact that when they kiss, its like two fish out of water… Disgusting. _

_Draco was in an empty classroom, sulking in the corner. They'd lost the Quidditch House Cup to those revolting Gryffindors. All because of Weasley. Draco had told his team to do what ever it took for them to get rid of him. As stupid and troll like as he was, he wasn't as bad at Quidditch as he made out on the Pitch. It was a ploy, Draco knew it, but nobody else would listen. He hated how Potter and his little Weasley/Granger posse acted. Like they owned the school. Praised by the teachers, Potter adored by the pathetic worm of a headmaster Dumbledore. This school literally made him sick. Being a 6__th__ year, you'd think you'd get more respect, but no. Even Snape was on his back about Voldemort's orders. He didn't care anymore, Snape was to take the blame, and Draco had the plan. Now he just needed a release. Anything to get his mind off it, anything that he really wanted to do, anything. Throwing a chair at the door, it slowly opened._

_Hermione opened the classroom door slowly, Peeves must have been loose again, and she could only wonder why. Pushing her bushy hair through the gap, she spotted Draco standing there, breathing heavily. _

"_What the fuck do you want, Granger?" He spat,_

"_Just checking who's wrecking school property is all" She whispered, as she retreated from the classroom,_

"_Why? So you can become known as even more of a goody two shoes… Maybe if you could get your head further up these teachers arses, then ur hair could be used as a colon cleaner" He yelled at her as she left,_

_Suddenly the door swung right open, and Hermione marched right up to Draco's face. Finger jobbing him straight in the chest, Hermione's voice lowered,_

"_What? Like you are with Snape? You know what Malfoy, You're the reason his hair is so greasy, your the far up his arse that that grease from your face is seeping up though his scalp…"_

_Draco looked at Hermione, shocked. He had no idea that she was so feisty, this stirred something in him, he was proud at her bite, that was actually a knowledgeable comeback from the Mudblood._

"… _And also, you're the reason why the walls as moldy as in your common room, your so much of a slime ball, that its transferred to the walls" She spat,_

"_You know what… That was pretty good Granger" Said Draco, smirking at her,_

"_Well, you know what you can do with your wand Malfoy? Wait! What did you just say?" She said shocked,_

"_They were both good comebacks" _

"_Well.. umm.." Hermione stood there speechless, as He smirked at her,_

_It wasn't the same nasty smirk he had whenever he insulted her, it was a genuine, smile, some would say, from Malfoy anyway._

_His icy gray eyes seemed to melt as her honey brown looked into them. Draco stood there, looking at Hermione. Something in her eyes, the way she stood, authority driven, he wanted to teach her some boundaries, her wild hair, seemed to make his want to run his fingers through it. Hermione seemed to being having the same thought pattern, Draco's features, his icy gray eyes sent shivers down her spine, her blonde hair seemed to just make her want to run her fingers through it, his body, she could see his abs faintly through his school shirt, which was slightly unbuttoned, she wanted his body pressed against hers. Draco's pureblood then seemed to kick in, tearing his eyes away from hers seemed to be the hardest thing he could do, but he had too. Looking away, Draco button the remainder of his shirt up, and walked out the door. Hermione felt empty as she tore his eyes away. Her shoulders slumped forward as she casually walked past her like nothing had happened._

_Draco turned around at the door to look at her. She cant believe that something was going to happen, she should of known, I should of known, I… I should of done something. He looked at her downtrodden figure, wanting to say something, _

"_You know nothing can happen. That's just the way it is" He said suddenly, unable to catch himself._

"_Only because you're too proud" She whispered, as she turned to face him, shoulders held back, head high, Hermione was the one to walk away from Malfoy. She got the upper hand. And she knew that would drive him crazy. She was confident about that. And she was right. It did drive him crazy._

_Potions the next day was her confirmation. She could feel his glare on the back of her head, as she and Harry worked on a potion, glancing over her shoulder, she grinned. He was glaring at her. She knew exactly why. Pansy was joyful, she thought it was pure hate. But, oh was she wrong._

_Visiting the girl's bathroom before lunch, Hermione fixed herself up. She knew exactly what she was going to do to Draco. She was enjoying every moment of watching him squirm and she planned to make to worse for him._

_Skirt dangerously high, Blouse unbuttoned just enough, tie loose and swaying along in the same rhythm as her hips, she made her way into the great hall. She could feel more then Draco's eyes on her, Harry and Ron's mouths both open and gapping at her, there eyes amongst the several hundred of the male students in the great hall on her, as she made her way to her seat. Pansy's mouth was open too, as Hermione swept her magickly-straightened hair over her left shoulder. _

_Defense against the Dark Arts was the most fun Hermione had ever had. Draco was desperate, and she knew it. He wanted her. And she had him by the balls. _

_The day went quickly, her next class as away from Draco, but she kept up the act for in the halls. Passing him several times before and after dinner._

Ginny coughed, waking Hermione from her day dream.

"Huh? What?"

Looking up, Ginny stood beside her, as the rest of the hall filed out.

"Is dinner over already, wow that went quick" Hermione muttered to herself, standing up beside Ginny.

Ginny looked at Hermione worried,

"Hermione? Have you paid attention all night at all?"

"What do you mean Gin?"

"Dumbledore's speech, do you remember it?"

"Dumbledore spoke?"

Hermione looked shocked. This was the first time she had ever gotten lost in her own world so badly. He was always on her mind, everything about him excited her. Even her own fantasies left her breathless.

Ginny looked really worried, as Hermione looked at her best friend.

"Ginny? Are you ok?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing 'Mione. Are you sure your ok?"

"Im peachy" She smiled, but she knew Ginny wasn't buying, walking away slowly, she knew Ginny would drop it for now, but she needed an alibi for the next ambush for sure.

He crossed her mind again on the walk back to the Common room with Ginny. Her heart jumped gleefully every time he did, a smile flashed across her face, and she was happy. This always happened when he was on her mind. Even more so when he was with her. She dreamt about him, and wished that they could have more time together. Just to talk. Half the time they were just getting heated, but when they got a decide amount of time together then she really felt at home. Getting to know him. He was intelligent. Could hold a conversation too. He was sweet, his harsh exterior was more of a act then most thought, his father created such a persona for him, he no longer had his own. This made her sad. If people knew who he was, they'd love him just like she does. It made sense for Hermione to use that word, it'd been on her mind for a while now. For weeks, slowly making more and more sense. She loved Him.

Pansy elbowed Draco as she caught up with him on the way back to the Common room.

"Draco? Are you ok?"  
"I would be if you left me alone, Parkinson!" He spat,

He was thinking about her again. He always did, she ran through his mind constantly. Sometimes her had to remind himself to insult her in public. His stomach sank at that thought. He wished he didn't have too. It hurt her, and him.

Pansy was still beside him, and was making herself known too.

"Hehe, oh Draco, you're so funny. You act so solitary and tough, but deep down I know you have sometime that melts you" She giggles, wrapping her arm around his and battering her eyes.

She was right, in one sense, he did have a melting point. It was just not Pansy.

His father always pushed for him to get closer to Pansy. And sure, he'd slept with her a couple of times, just so she'd brag to her mother. His father would find on soon enough, on his weekly romp in the sheets with Lady Parkinson. But, Pansy wasn't what he classed as his own equal.

Hermione was, she was smart, had attitude, would hold her own in an argument, wouldn't let another push her down, she'd knock them down a peg instead. That's what he loved about her.

Draco stopped in his tracks as soon as that thought crossed his mind. His heart skipped a beat as he repeated it again. Love? Was he really? With Granger?

Months ago, he would a cursed the people that said that so fast, they'd be a slug before they even thought about their wand. But, he didn't. He knew it was true. And he didn't hate the idea. He liked it. Loved it even. He was happy with her, in love, and happy with a mudblood. Never thought he'd ever think that either.

Both at on the warmest couch, they imagined being held by each other as they watched the fire crackle, their minds drifting back to that first night.

_As everyone settled down to chill or do homework, Hermione casually walked out of the Portrait, to even more eyes following her behind. She walked even slower towards the classroom, where she knew Draco would be waiting. Slowly she opened the door to see him pacing._

_Draco dropped his eyes, looking her up and down slowly. Her short skirt, showing off her soft, supple thighs. Her blouse unbuttoned, showing Draco her gorgeous cleavage. Tie, sat delicately between her breasts. _

_Stepping forward, Draco closed the door behind her, stepping close, he breathed in her soft sweet perfume. This drove him over the edge. Grasping her wrist, he pushed her up against the door, hands above her head, pressed softly to the wood, whispering to her, "Do you know how much I have wanted you today, you little slut!"_

"_Why do you think I did it" She bit back,_

_Arching her back, he slid his hand to sit at the base of her back. As she did so, her breast brushed Draco's chest. Draco pushed himself closer to her, still holding her arms above her head against the door._

_His breathe on her neck; she could smell his cologne, something so sweet, like he was something of hers to nibble on._

_Hermione took the first step. Running her nose softly along his jaw, she breathed in his scent, nipping softly on his earlobe. She could feel his breath on her neck, heavier, quicker then before. _

"_Do you want me Draco Malfoy?" She whispered,_

"_Yes!" He sighed,_

"_What do you want to do to me?"_

"_Everything!"_

_Running her hands down his chest, slowly unbuttoning his shirt, she whispered, "Do tell"._

"_I want to feel your body against mine, skin against skin, the warmth of your skin, your even warmer pussy, tight around my fingers, and my cock, that pulses and grows for you" He whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. Hermione could feel her heartbeat in her pussy, beating faster and faster as she grew hotter. _

_Biting on his bottom lip, he grew even more tempting for her, as she fought to stop herself from just taking him, she was making him wait, and he hated it._

_Draco grew more and more frustrated as Hermione bit on his bottom lip, tugging it softly, she refused to kiss him. He pressed himself closer to her body; his now unbuttoned shirt was open to relieve his toned body. He could feel her warmth through the piece of thin material she called a school blouse. Moving his hands, he slowly unbuttoned her top, her slim figure excited him, her breasts the perfect shape and size on the lacy bra she had adorned. He could feel himself growing as he slipped even more items of clothing off. Soon his belt, shirt, and tie were mixed in with her tie, and blouse. His pants hung loosely around his hips as she slid her skirt higher up her thighs. Every time he got closer to kissing her, she'd pull him away by his hair. His made it even more tempting to him. Tracing her cleavage with his tongue, Draco unclasped her bra, and it soon joined the pile of clothing. He felt himself get rock hard as he saw her perky 'c' cup breasts. Pressing his erection between her legs, he hitched her up on to his hips. Holding her up against the wooden door. Never once did they lock it, an extra excitement the pair never mentioned to each other. Yet, just the thrill of getting caught. Perfect. Taking each nipple into his mouth her he sucked softly, finally sneaking a kiss on her collarbone, as he traced his way up her body. He could feel her the heat from her pussy even through his school shorts. Carrying her over to one of the bigger desks, he sat her on the edge. _

_Hermione slowly unzipped his fly, taking her time, she could see Draco fighting to stop himself from taking her hand and making her move faster. Hermione felt her heart race faster as she looked upon Draco's most impressive package, straining against the material of his underpants. Draco pushed Hermione back on the desk, and pulled her soaking panties away from her tender pussy. She watched as his rock hard cock strained even harder against the material, as he greedily eyed her whispering eye. Slipping her skirt off her hips, she was soon naked and dripping in front of Draco, getting hotter as he gazed. As she quickly pulled off his underpants, which were struggling under the pressure, she watched his pulsing cock, imagining just what he could do to her. Slowly he bent over her naked body, inching closer to her. Pressing his lips to her, they kissed passionately. Each begging for the others touch. Draco dragged his soft fingertips down her body, reaching for her pussy. Tempting her, he pulled his middle finger through the middle of her dripping wet pussy, feeling how hot and soaked she was, just begging for him. Adding pressure as he slowly began to rub her clit. Hermione gasped quietly, looking up at Draco, his gray eyes staring into hers. Draco knew he had her._

"_What do you want?" he whispered,_

"_You"_

"_What part of me?"_

"_Your rock. Hard. Cock!" saying each word with emphasis,_

"_And where do you want it?"_

"_In my soaking wet pussy, that just for you!"_

_Draco smirked; Hermione was everything he could of imagined, his little slut. He wanted to play a game with her, but her set the rules. He needed to approach this slowly, but somehow he didn't think he could wait that long. He could feel himself pulsing powerfully, as Hermione's body quivered, her small moans exciting him even more. He wouldn't be able to hold off for much longer, he wanted her so much, needed her. _

"_Am I your master?"_

"_Will you do as I say?" He whispered,_

_Hermione knew that he was worried with her response, smirking, she whispered,_

"_Your wish is my command… Master"_

"_Grab me!" He commanded,_

_Hermione gripped his cock with her soft hand. She started jerking him off slowly as he slipped a finger inside her. In time, they moved faster, Draco slipping another finger into her tight wet pussy. Hermione arched her back on the large desk as she orgasmed around Draco's fingers._

_Her breath caught in her throat, she began jerk Draco off even faster, before he whispered to her, "Stop, slut! I don't want to cum yet!"_

_Looking at him, her face blank, she kissed him passionately, wrapping her legs around him, pulling him closer. _

_Pulling out his wand, Draco applied a condom before conjuring a soft padded rug on the floor. Lifting Hermione off the desk, he laid her down softly on to the rug. _

_Hermione looked up at Draco's body, towering above her. His tight abs, his soft chest hair, she ran her fingers through as he looked her in the eyes. Kissing down her chest, Draco positioned himself between her legs._

"_Hermione?" He asked_

"_Yeh?"_

"_Are you a virgin?"_

_Hermione shook her head at him. _

"_Haven't been since I was with Victor!" She said,_

_Draco grinned, _

"_Well prepare to be fucked one hundred times better then he ever would have"_

"_Then why are you still talking?" She whispered in his ear, wrapping her legs around him, pulling him closer._

_Teasingly, Draco, slow as possible, pushed into her, just inside before pulling out again. Hermione moaned in frustration._

"_What's wrong, little slut?!"_

"_Fuck me!"_

_Pushing his cock in forcefully, he wasted no time in getting Hermione to moan loudly. Thrusting in and out, Hermione moaned louder with every thrust of his cock inside her._

"_Oh! Draco" She moaned loudly,_

"_Harder Master, harder!"_

_Draco started thrusting as hard and fast as possible, that Hermione was almost screaming in pleasure, her hands gripping the material of the rug to hold it in, so she wouldn't wake the rest of the castle. _

_Hermione grasped Draco's hair, pulling his head back. He pressed his body closer to hers, kissing her neck, moving down to her breasts which were rising and falling quickly with each breath. Hermione pulled him up to her face, their lips met forcefully. Draco buried his head into her neck, his body quivering in pleasure; his breathe catching in his throat. As Hermione began to climax, she bit Draco's neck hard, feeling the pleasure flow all through her body. Draco pounded her even harder relishing the amazing feeling of her tight pussy around his 7" cock. _

"_Oh God! Im coming! Oh Hermione!"_

_Draco pounded her as hard as he could, cuming inside her pussy, feeling Hermione squirt from the intense orgasm she had also._

_Rolling onto the rug beside Hermione, Draco tried to catch his breath, and slow his heart rate. Hermione propped herself up on her elbow, and looked to be absolutely glowing, as she watched Draco. Rolling over, he kissed her on the lips softly, then on the forehead. Tapping his shoulder, Hermione rested her head on his warm skin._

"_Wow" he whispered,_

"_Haha, indeed" Hermione giggled.  
_


	2. What's Gonna Happen Now? Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The next morning, everywhere Hermione went, Draco seemed to be there. She couldn't complain, he was a good view to look at. But with Pansy draping herself over him, the constant insults seemed to dig deeper then they usually would.

Standing outside the potions dungeon, Pansy was bragging about her sexual experiences, followed by some very interested Slytherin boys.

'The only reason Viktor dumped you is cause you're such a bad fuck, Granger!' Pansy spat, as she moved her hands up and down Draco's chest.

'I'm so much better aren't I, Drakie?'

Draco grimaced before giving Pansy a big smile,

'You've definitely got the experience' he laughed.

Pansy giggled at his response, making Hermione burn with jealousy.

'You'd know wouldn't you, Malfoy? I think everyone's had a ride on the Slytherin slut these days, haven't they?' she spat.

Pansy glared at Hermione, 'Says little miss 'Eiww get that away from me!''

'Nah, Pans, you've got it wrong,' he said,

'She's taken a few big ones in the past'

Draco laughed as Hermione's face dropped in shock.

Harry and Ron arrived just as Draco had insulted Hermione, Harry put his hands on her shoulders and Ron stepped up to face Draco just as Slughorn stepped out of the dungeon, and looked towards the large gathering of his students. Stepping into the center, looking back and forth between Hermione and Draco, he held his hand out to stop the commotion.

'In Students! Enough of this'

Hermione, almost in tears, filed in before Draco who was closely followed by Pansy. Draco gave Hermione a little pat on the bottom, as they moved to their desks, winking at her as she turned around. As the class sat down, Slughorn paced before them, looking at each one of them in turn.

In his usual spiel, he announced to the class that he'd be choosing their pairs for today's potion. Each Gryffindor was to be paired with a Slytherin.

Reading the names out slowly from the end of the roll, Harry had been paired with Goyle and Ron with Pansy. Hermione knew exactly whom she was getting, and with what had just happened, she didn't know whether she liked that choice or not.

'Granger! Malfoy!'

Hermione turned around and saw Draco give a big 'fake' groan. Somehow she didn't know whether it was fake or not.

Draco bought over his equipment, pulling a face at Goyle before he took his seat next to Hermione. Looking at her, he spat 'What are you looking at, Mudblood!'

Hermione faced the board, anger bubbling inside her. His little 'act' was more then he was letting on, and he was not going to have his way with her if he planned to treat her like that.

The potions lesson was moving as slowly as they could possibly imagine. Draco was enjoying himself, as he tried to sabotage everything Hermione did for their Veritiserum Potion.

Soon it was time for the class to end. Slughorn took Draco and Hermione's potion. Crediting them on a job well done.

'Well, Sir, it was all me' boasted Draco.

Hermione glared at him, and he turned to face her.

'Usual tonight?' He whispered,

Whipping out her wand, she placed it straight under Draco's chin.

'You think you can do that and get away with it, Malfoy?'

'Hermione?'

Draco actually looked scared as the class began to stare in their direction.

'Miss Granger?'

Slughorn stepped between the two, slowly pushing Hermione's wand down.

Hermione grabbed her packed bag and stormed out of the class, leaving Malfoy, his mouth wide open, in shock.

Storming past the Great Hall, Hermione almost ran full force into Ginny.

''Mione, what's up?'

'Nothing Gin, nothing at all' Hermione spat through clenched teeth.

'Ok, Hermione, Im sick of this, you've been ignoring everything I ask you about, what's going on' Ginny said, pulling Hermione over towards the wall.

Hermione was fuming, as she told Ginny every detail of what's been happening.

Ginny stood speechless when Hermione finished.

'Malfoy? Draco Malfoy?'

'How? When? WHY?' Ginny said, panicking, almost yelling at her,

Hermione starting walking away before Ginny stopped her,

'Gin, it just happened. Don't judge me'

Hermione walked away from Ginny, leaving her standing there.

Running to catch up with her Ginny apologized,

'It's hard to believe, really'

'Yeh well, it coming to end soon anyway'

'If he makes you happy then why?'

'Because it's when we are in front of everyone that he treats me like crap'

Hermione sunk next to the suit of armor they just passed, her head in her hands, tears almost flowing over.

'Hermione? It's Malfoy. Why are you acting like this?'

'Because I Love him!'

Walking from the dungeons, Malfoy, still shocked walked towards the great hall. Passing the doors, he just wanted to escape, looking for a spare classroom; he almost passed Hermione and Weasel-Bee Female talking.

Stopping short of the armor they were seated near, he listened in on their conversation.

Hermione had just told Weasley what Him and Her had going on.

'Hermione? It's Malfoy. Why are you acting like this?' Weasley had said,

'Because I Love Him!'

Draco's face dropped again. Taking steps back, he ran straight in Pansy.

'Drakie? What's up?' She asked,

Draco looked towards Hermione, who had stood and was now glaring at him,

'Nothing, leave me alone!' He said, before running off down the corridor.

He just need to run, run far away, he needed to think, he needed quiet.

The large oak doors of Hogwarts opened as Draco headed out into the horrible British winter weather. Through the sleet, he walked towards to Whomping Willow. He'd been recently taught how to get in by Snape, who was trying to work out how to help Draco with his quest from the Dark lord. The idiot thought Draco was being secretive because of Voldemort. Man, was he wrong. Instead, he was sneaking around with Hermione. There was one adventure he'd never forget.

_Snape had approached him while he was sneaking down to a closet near the dungeons. Claiming that he knew what he was up to and wanted to help, Draco had to push him off quickly. He knew Hermione was already waiting for him. Pushing his ex-potions professor off his case, Draco rushed towards the closet._

_Hermione was already in there, exactly how he'd asked. Naked._

_Pushing her up against the wall, he ran his fingers over her dripping pussy sending shivers down her spine. He kissed his way down her body, sucking on her hard nipples before kissing down to her pussy. His tongue ran only her clit, sucking softly, before pulling her closer to him, his face in her warm, wet pussy. Licking and sucking, as Hermione moaned and gyrating against his face. She pulled him back up her body, and began stripping him. Pulling off his black sweater, followed by his black jeans, and underwear, they both stood naked, pressed against the walls in the tiny cupboard._

_Hermione kissed Draco hard, tasting her juices on his lips. She ran her nails down his body, as she knelt before him. Taking his penis in her hand, she kissed the tip, before kissing down the shaft. Draco gasped at this, as she took his whole throbbing cock in her mouth. Moving in time with her skilled hands, his body began to quiver in no time. Draco pulled Hermione up just before he came._

'_You sure?' She asked,_

'_Definently'_

_Lifting her legs up onto his hips, Draco entered Hermione forcefully, with each thrust; he pushed her hard up against the wall._

_Draco had Hermione screaming within the first few thrusts, her nails digging deeply into his back. _

Draco ran his fingers over the scars she'd left that night as he sat in the Shrieking Shack. What a great Christmas that was. He'll never forget that night. He'd vowed that too himself; and so far, it'd been said true.

The hours passed and Draco slowly made his way back to the castle.

Walking the quiet halls, he headed to their one consistent rendezvous. The Classroom.

Stepping into the room, Draco noticed it was empty. He was scared; maybe Hermione really was angry with him. He'd always thought her to be a good actress, but maybe it was real. He moved into the classroom, and sat down on the hard wooden teacher's desk at the front. Maybe if he just waited? Would she come?

Was she really angry with him? Or was she just playing it up for Pansy? He really didn't know what to expect, but he knew he had to apologize.

Hermione fumed as she paced around the girls dormitory. That slimy git, doing and saying anything he wanted and thinking he could still get everything he wanted. Well, she wasn't going to put up with it, not from now one. That was one thing Hermione couldn't stand. She was going to see how he felt, being stood up, made a fool of by someone who meant the world to them. She probably never went through his mind unless he was as horny as fuck. Hermione knew exactly where the git would be, and exactly what she was going to do! This was the last time Draco Malfoy messed with Hermione Jane Granger.

Pushing past a few scared first years, Hermione stormed out of the common room, and down towards the classroom. Of course he was going to be there, he always was.

Pansy opened the door slowly; Draco was on the desk, his eyes closed.

Tiptoeing over to the desk, Pansy ran her hand up his inner thigh. And over his hardening penis. Seeing him smile, she pulled down his zip, she pulled out her lil' soldier.

Placing the whole 7' in her small mouth, she 'worked her magic' for Draco.

Draco's eyes fluttered, Hermione was more talented then that, he thought to himself. Flinching, as she bit down a little, Draco lifted his head as the classroom door opened.

His eyes flew open as he stopped Hermione at the door, fire in her eyes, her wand clutched in her hand. Looking down, Pansy lifted her head from his pants and smiled, before looking to where Draco's attention was previously.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she saw what was before her. Draco looked shocked at being caught which made Hermione even more fuming.

Lifting her wand as Pansy looked in her direction, she sent that skank flying straight into the back wall. Walking straight towards Draco, Hermione slapped him as her as she could muster. Splitting the skin below his right eye, a bruise already forming, Hermione pointed her wand straight in Draco's face. His eyes widening, she lowered it, she wanted to cause physical pain. Draco looked relieved before Hermione decked him square in the nose, sending he tumbling off the desk.

''Ermione? Pleaz 'Ermione? Stop!' Lemme explain!' Draco yelled as he stood slowly, arms raised, blood gushing out his nose.

'Explain what, Malfoy? I just caught you with Parkinson!'

'I thought it was you' He muttered honestly,

Hermione looked disgusted.

'Her? You thought I was her?' Hermione spat,

'I was waiting for you 'Ermione. I was waiting to apologize, pleaz?'

Hermione glared straight at Draco, his eyes watering whether or not from pain, she didn't know. His gray eyes in pain, he watched Hermione intently.

'Why was the whore here then, Draco? Explain why she had her filthy mouth over your cock if you were waiting for me?'

Draco dropped his head, 'I was lying on the desk, snoozing, waiting for you, and she must have come in'

'And you just magically got hard for her?' Hermione spat,

''Ermione? Men can get hard in our sleep. Pleaz, you have to believe me… Im begging you' Draco dropped to his knees, looking up at Hermione; she noticed he had tears in his eyes.

'I cant, Draco'

Hermione walked out of the classroom, tears streaming down her face.

Draco lifted himself from the floor, and ran after Hermione, running towards the Gryffindor common room, he didn't care if he had to yell for her. He couldn't lose her.

Draco ran for ages, before stumbling outside a bathroom. Hermione was nowhere to be seen, and Draco would be asked a lot of questions in the state he was in, if he was found.

He couldn't stop crying as he washed up in the basin. Blood free, he stood hunched over the basin, before he was interrupted by footsteps.

Hermione ran back to the common room, and found where Ginny was sitting with Ron and Lavender.

Seeing the state she was in, Ginny ran to her and led her to the dormitory.

Ginny was disgusted as Hermione told her what had just happened in the classroom.

Hermione cried as Ginny held on to her.

'How could he, Gin?'

'I don't know, 'Mione, I don't know'

'He even tried to pull the whole, 'Men get hard in their sleep''

''Mione, that's true though. Maybe Parkinson did ambush him?'

Hermione cried as Ginny tried to console her.

''Mione, I know you love him, but do you trust him?'

Hermione looked at Ginny, before they heard Ron swear somewhere downstairs. Making their way down, they stopped Harry covered in blood.

'Oh my god, Harry? What happened?' Ginny said rushing to him,

'Malfoy. It's Malfoy's. Not mine' Harry sighed, slightly breathless,

Hermione's stomach dropped. Ginny looked over at Hermione, who was now as white as a ghost.

''Mione, I think we should get you to the hospital wing' winked Ginny,

Hermione nodded before Ginny ran her out of the room.

Walking into the hospital wing, Snape stood in the far corner before a flustered Madam Pomfrey.

'How did he lose so much blood, Professor?'

'Student dueling' he muttered,

'A student did this?'

'Yes' Snape huffed,

'He has been dealt with severely'

Madam Pomfrey muttered something about over night stay for Draco before running to Hermione.

'Oh, my dear, you look so pale? Miss Weasley, what's wrong?'

'Hermione has been really sick, may she stay here for the night, just in case?' Ginny asked politely.

'Of course, Miss Granger? Come with me'

Madam Pomfrey led Hermione over to the bed closest to Draco.

'Im sorry, dear, but this is the only bed left, is this ok?' She muttered, before sitting Hermione, down and walking off for forms without waiting for an answer.

Hermione slowly made her way to Draco's bed. Ginny had left and Madam Pomfrey was busy in her office with her papers.

Slowly pulling back the curtain, Hermione gasped.

Draco was paler then usual, his skin split in several places on his face, Hermione couldn't even imagine what the rest of his body looked like if his face was that deeply cut.

Hermione sat on the edge of his bed, running her fingers through his blood soaked hair. Draco stirred, his eyes fluttering open to stare softly at Hermione.

''Mione?' He murmured,

'Oh, Draco!' Hermione gushed,

'Forgive me?'

Hermione looked away, her stomach sinking.

'Draco, I can't!'

Draco ran his hand up Hermione's inner thigh, 'Ill do anything, baby'

'Anything!'

'Draco!'

Draco sat up slowly, pulling out his wand; he cast a silencing charm on Pomfrey's office door. Hermione looked around as Draco closed the curtain and casted another silencing charm on his area. Wrapping his hand around her neck, he pulled her in and kissed her softly. Pulling her onto the bed next to him, Draco ran his hand up Hermione's top. Placing his hand on her soft breast, Hermione tried to pull away.

'Draco, please?'

'Use me, Hermione!' he whispered.

Hermione could feel waves of shivers flowing through her body, she wanted him so much, but he'd hurt her even more.

'Draco?' She whispered,

Draco looked at her before whispering, 'I Love You'.

A/N: Now you have to wait.. MUHAHAHAHA.. Upload very soon, Guys. Enjoy!


	3. Pansy, Pansy, Quite Contrary Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Hermione looked at Draco, eyes wide.

'You love me?'

'I love you, Hermione'

She looked at him closely, maybe someone told him what she told Ginny, what if Ginny had told him?

'Do you trust me, 'Mione?'

Hermione looked at Draco, still covered in blood, in the Hospital wing, giving her the puppy dog eyes, quite successfully with his brilliant gray eyes.

'Draco…' Hermione dropped her head,

'So, no? I wouldn't trust me either… 'He sighed,

'It's not a no, Draco, I just don't know what to expect from you'

Draco looked into Hermione's eyes, 'Expect me' He whispered,

Hermione smiled softly at Draco; that was exactly what she needed to hear.

He smiled at Hermione, before grasping her neck and pulling her in for another kiss.

As the kiss went one, Hermione realized that was all she needed; she needed him. Deepening the kiss, tongue against tongue; Hermione reveled in her need for Draco.

Moaning softly, Hermione pushed her hips into Draco's. Slowly they began to dry fuck, Hermione growing hotter as she could feel Draco growing in his pants.

'Hermione? Please, use me?'

'Drake, we're in the Hospital wing' Hermione muttered, breathless,

'Please? Im begging you, I need you; I need to know you still want me!'

'Draco?'

Draco kissed her, before nibbling softly on her bottom lip.

'Slut? Please?'

Hermione couldn't push what she desperately wanted out of her mind. She wanted him, there and then. She knew Draco was a highly skilled wizard, but still couldn't help feeling apprehensive.

'What if someone happened to catch us?'

'Thrilling isn't it?' He whispered softly into her ear,

Hermione shivered at the thought of getting caught, she was so tempted. Slowly, she slipped off Draco's nightshirt, careful not to cause him any extra pain at that moment. Grabbing both of Draco's wrists, she whipped out her wand and tied a light scarf around them softly, as she straddled him. Looking at Draco's pale chest in the moonlight, she noticed the deep cuts on his body healing slowly. Running her fingers over them, he flinched slightly every so often as she hit a rather deep on. Moving her way down his body, she removed his pajama pants and underwear as soft as she did with his top. His body shone in the full moon, each scar forming even brighter then his skin, as every single hair on his body glittered. His erection stood before her, as she kissed her way up his inner thighs, his hips and moving towards his lips. Kissing him passionately on the lips, Hermione stood up on to her knees, as she began slowly pulling off her shirt. Once it joined Draco's clothes on the floor; Hermione removed her bra, slipping each strap of her shoulders separately, before dropping it onto the floor too. Slowly, she ran her hands up her body, over her soft breasts and pulled her hair as she moaned softly for Draco. Hermione could feel Draco's cock pulsing slightly as he watched her, struggling against his ties.

'You want me?'

'Yes! Oh god yes!'

Hermione unzipped her skirt and pulled it up over her head, running the soft material over Draco's bare chest before dropping that too on the floor. Draco's eyes widened to see the thin g-string that sat on Hermione's hips, emerald green, Draco was amazed, she knew exactly how to impressive him. Leaning over him, Hermione ran her supple breasts over his chest before kissing him passionately, trailing even more kisses down his neck to his chest. Running her hands up his chest, through his soft blonde chest hair, she ran her tongue along his chiseled jaw line, biting down soft only his neck. Draco was basically tearing at his binds now, letting one hand free, Hermione gasped as he slipped his finger along the inside of her g-string. Grasping the material, Draco tore it from her body, throwing it to the ground. Admiring her now naked body on top of him, Draco slipped at finger into her soaking wet pussy. He knew that's she'd been desperate for this as much as he was. Maybe more, the amount of glorious juices that now dripped around his finger. Hermione gyrated against Draco's hand, as he watched her get off, growing harder as she began to shake with pleasure.

Draco withdrew his hand and began to work on her clit. Licking his lips, all he wanted to was taste her. 'Hermione?'

Looking down at him, she replied, 'Yes?'

'Sit on my face? Please?'

Hermione grinned down at him, shaking.

'Draco? Who's using who now?'

'Please?'

Hermione stepped over his shoulders, his arms resting on her calves, she tried to grip the wall as her body been to quiver.

Draco's skilled tongue touched every spot like magic. His fingers working her clit, as he tongue licked her out. Hermione pulled at Draco's hair, as she came. Draco pulled her back to him, kissing her forcefully, as he re-inserted his finger into her now soaked pussy.

'Oh Draco! Oh god, Draco!'

Draco bit Hermione's neck; she was almost sending him over the edge just by him watching her get off.

'Let me fuck you!' he whispered,

Hermione didn't even say anything as she moved his hand away from her pussy, sliding back; she felt Draco's large pulsing cock against her warm pussy. As she slid back further, she quivered as he entered her. Sitting up on his cock, Hermione began to move slow, gyrating against his hips. Draco, his hands on her hips, pushed deeper into her, pulling her hips forward faster and faster. Draco moaned, grabbing her breast as she fucked him. Hermione dug in her nails, pulling them down his chest as she climaxed.

'Oh Draco, I'm cuming. Oh god yes!' Hermione yelled, as she fucked him harder,

Draco soon came after her, pulling Hermione down to lie on his chest. Breathing heavily, sweat covered, and Draco in more pain then he let on, cuddled until the hospital wing's doors being opened interrupted them. Hermione went ridged as the footsteps got closer and closer. Lifting her wand, she removed Draco's ties, and lifted herself of the bed quietly. Stuffing Draco's clothes under the blanket, she helped pull it over him comfortably. Pulling her top on, followed by her skirt, Hermione peered outside the curtain.

Snape's distinguishable greasy hair could be seen supporting a fat pig-like structure. They must have found Pansy up in the classroom. Hermione slowly moved between the curtains, slipping into her bed, and pulling the covers over her half naked body. As she sidled into the bed, the metallic frame gave a loud creak, making Snape look over in Hermione's direction.

His hollow footsteps could be heard as he walked towards Draco and Hermione's beds.

Stopping short of the curtain, he stood still to listen in. Taking one step back, he noticed a small piece f material on the floor. Thin and green it had caught his eye. Bending down to pick it up, he was interrupted when Pomfrey came in with a potion for Pansy.

'Professor, Draco is resting fine, no need to worry' she said pushing him away from the two beds.

Standing up straight, he left the material, before walking slowly back to Pansy's bed.

Hermione let out a sigh as she sat up, and reached for her g-string she'd left in the floor. Draco gave a small laugh followed by a cough as he watched Hermione fix up her clothes.

'What a rush, ay'

Hermione gave Draco a small smile, 'I blame you' she giggled,

''Mione?'

Hermione looked up in a straight faced Draco.

'I Love You' he said,

'I know Draco, I know' she whispered, before stepping out from behind the curtains,

Walking towards Madam Pomfrey, Hermione whispered her better health before walking out of the Hospital Wing, on her way back to the Gryffindor Tower.

Pansy's eyes fluttered under her closed eyes lids, as she listened in on Draco in the silent hospital wing. Hearing a soft conversation, she waited until Pomfrey left before casting an eavesdropping spell.

'_What a rush, ay' _Pansy heard Draco say_,_

'_I blame you'_ a female voice giggled, Pansy couldn't put her finger on the voice, just yet.

''_Mione?' _Pansy's eyes widened_,_

A short silence ensued.

'_I Love You' _Draco said.

Pansy sat up straight, the room spun for a short amount of time, enough in which Hermione Granger, that mudblood, escaped from the hospital wing unscathed by Pansy. Fuming, Pansy stepped out of bed, and headed for Draco's bed.

'Miss Parkinson! Back to bed now! Mr. Malfoy is fine! He is sleeping, get back now before I call Professor Snape!' Madam Pomfrey yelled from her office, just as Pansy reached Draco's curtain.

Cursing inward, Pansy walked back to her bed. Draco will never live this down, his father would here about it if it was the last thing she ever did. Pansy was Draco's perfect partner, they were chosen for each other since birth, she would not lose her right to fortune and infamousy to a Mudblood. Never!

The next morning, Draco woke to a warm hand on his forehead,

'Mmm, baby?' He asked groggily,

'Yes, Drakie, it's Pansy, I'm here for you'

Waking up a fair amount more, he noticed the hand was nothing like Hermione's soft, fragile one, but yet stubby and clammy, Pansy's signature 'hand'.

'Get off me, Parking Lot!' Draco spat, pushing Pansy off him,

'I'm helping!' She spat,

'I don't need your help!'

Draco winced in pain as he sat up.

'Oh yeh? Think your little Mudblood can help you now? In public?' Pansy spat,

'What are you on about Parkinson?' Draco asked apprehensively,

'I heard you pair last night! You Lair!' Pansy shrieked,

'Parkinson! Shut up!' roared Draco,

'Why? So you can keep on going to her behind my back!'

'Behind your back? You're not my girlfriend Pansy, nor will you ever be! You don't know anything!'

'YOU SAID YOU LOVED HER!'

Draco glared at Pansy; he couldn't let her know that she was right, that they were caught out.

'You were concussed, Parkinson! Granger wasn't even in here last night!'

'Don't lie to me Draco Malfoy, or your father will know about this!' Pansy spat,

'Oh so what? You haven't gone running to mummy yet! Oh yeh, you missed your weekly window where our parents shag each other!'

Pansy glared at Draco, as he slipped his clothes back on under the covers.

'Don't make me destroy you, Malfoy!'

'Im not afraid to curse a woman, Parkinson!'

Pansy backed away to her bed, as Pomfrey came out of her office.

'Mr. Malfoy? You don't seem to have responded to the treatment well, did you toss and turn last night, much? Only movement or physical stress could have had this result'

Draco shook his head, very well aware that Hermione would flip at him when she found out what he'd done to himself. But first, he had to convince her to lie about where she was last night; Draco couldn't afford to be subjected to his father over this. He'd literally kill him, and Hermione for that matter.

Pansy helped him out of his bed, and down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Glaring at the trio over at the Gryffindor table, Hermione frowned at Pansy, who was beaming about being in such close proximity to Draco. Hermione knew something was going on. Pansy was just too happy this morning, even with Draco's arm around her.

Draco winked towards Pansy, and Hermione understood. Pansy did know. She must have heard last night, when Hermione had left Draco's curtain open when she shifted beds, the charm would have been broken. Inwardly cursing herself, she turned back to Harry, Ron, Lavender and Ginny. Harry and Ginny were cozying it up, while they ate breakfast, which really was odd for Ginny. She never really showed such public displays of affections. Ron was looking on, with a 'get a room' look on his face, Hermione knew exactly what was going though his head. _STOP GIVING HER IDEAS!!!!_

Hermione smiled, as Lavender tried to feed Ron the corner from her toast and he just pushed her hand away from him. Lavender turned to Hermione who still had her small smile on her face.

'So, Hermione, when are you planning on getting a guy by your side, your bit of a fifth wheel now aren't you?' Lavender said politely as that was even possible with that kind of question.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny went quiet, along with several surrounding people on the Gryffindor table. Lavender knew how to press buttons, and that was exactly what she was going out to do with that question to Hermione.

Hermione smiled to Lavender sweetly, not even answering her question, she knew lavender had more.

'Well, you haven't really had anyone since that little affliction with Viktor Krum, right?'

'Affliction?' Hermione laughed,

Now more then half the hall was listening in on their conversation, Draco and Pansy alike.

'Well, yeah. You don't class that as serious right?' lavender laughed, obviously to herself, as Parvati was even straight faced.

'Yeah, course not' Laughed Hermione,

'Oh, its ok if you did Hermione. Maybe we should hook you up with someone, just to give you bit of a track record' smiled Lavender,

'Lav, that's a bit harsh!' said Ron suddenly,

Hermione smiled, 'No Ron, its ok. As a matter of fact, Lavender…'

Draco's stomach sunk, _No, Hermione, no you can't say us, please, no…_

'Well, Hermione? You were out all night, you do have a guy, don't you?' added Lavender,

Draco was virtually screaming on the inside, _NO, NO, THIS CANT BE HAPPENING!_

'I was studying Lavender, that's why I was out so late. And I think my love life has nothing to do with you!' Hermione said, through gritted teeth,

'What love life?' Lavender laughed loudly,

The whole hall was now listening to their conversation.

'Lavender, drop it!' Parvati spat,

'Why? If she isn't hiding anything, she shouldn't be worried! I know she wasn't studying last night'

Suddenly, the scraping of a chair could be heard as someone stood up.

Neville's timid voice could be heard through the silence,

'Hermione was teaching me potions last night. That's why we were out all night'

Hermione looked up into the kind round face of Neville, as he shuffled his feet as Lavender stared him down.

'Yeh, Neville didn't get in until like… 3 last night' Harry added, looking at Hermione, who blinked the time at him.

Draco suddenly felt a lot calmer, and Pansy seemed a lot more confused.

'If Longbottom was with Granger, then who was with you?' She asked Draco loudly,

'No one, you daft bitch, like I was saying' Draco spat.

The crowded hall soon returned to their normal conversations, Lavender staring both Hermione and Ron down. Soon, they all headed off to their respective classes, Hermione thanking Neville dearly, on their way to potions.

'Lavender shouldn't have done that to you, 'mione' Neville said,

'Its ok, Neville, thank you for being such a good friend' Hermione smiled.

Neville smiled back, and then added,

'No worries Hermione. Maybe you should teach Malfoy how to correctly cast a silencing spell too'

Neville left Hermione absolutely stunned as they reached the potions dungeon, as Harry and Ron caught up with her.

'You right Hermione? You look like a stunned mullet' Harry said, from her left,

'Stunned Mullet?'

Harry laughed as he told Ron about the muggle expression, as Hermione stood stunned before Slughorn interrupted her, opening the dungeon door.

Slughorn announced as the class filed in, that they'd continue making Polyjuice potion they'd previously started weeks before, Hermione, now trying to forget what Neville said, was virtually jumping on the inside, remembering their 2nd year. They got to add the Boomslang skin and lacewing flies today. Draco followed slowly behind her, being carried by Pansy, who could barely make a decent crutch with her height. Sitting Draco down, Pansy was pushed away by him as he turned to face away from her. Looking at Hermione for pity, she smiled smally as she saw Pansy look over at them out of the corner of her eye.

'She's unbearable, why can't you take care of me?' Draco muttered, standing slowly, obviously in pain,

'Pomfrey couldn't heal you properly?'

'Dark magic' He grimaced, trying not to let onto Hermione,

Draco was used to dark magic being used on him by his father, but the spell Harry used was new, was different to what he knew, not too mention the extra tension last night, Draco wouldn't regret it, but it did make things a little more painful the morning after then it usually would.

'Please, take care of me' He pouted,

'Draco, you know I cant, people will get suspicious' She whispered,

'Pansy never leaves your side remember'

'You don't have to remind me' He said, glaring at Pansy who was waving at him from beside Ron.

Draco lay his head down on the desk as Hermione got the potion sorted.

Harry motioned to Hermione, as she stirred her potion slowly as Draco slept quietly be side the cauldron, Pansy keeping an eye on him at all times.

Hermione looked over at her best friends, and noticed they had gotten into Slughorn's left over Potion Thickener. Harry, laughing his head off, pointed over to Hermione. Ron turned around, and Hermione snorted loudly at the site of him. Ron had a cat's face painted on him with potion thickener. Whiskers, button nose and all and was now pretending to clean himself like a cat, as Harry laughed his head off at Ron. Hermione smiled to the boys, giggling to herself as she added in the Boomslang skin, to the Polyjuice potion. Draco stirred beside her, and groggily looked towards Potter and Weasley as Prof. Slughorn joined in laughing at the boys.

'Losers!' he muttered before, placing his head back on the desk,

''Mione, you're so much better then 'em, how can u get along with that pair?' Draco asked, as Hermione stirred the potion slowly,

Looking down at him, Hermione was glad he was half asleep or that would have sounded rather odd to the class if Draco had said it any louder.

'Draco? We're in class' Hermione whispered.

Sitting up straight, Draco looked around the room, glad no one else had heard him slip up. Looking closer at the boys joking around, Draco was pleased that Pansy was thoroughly uncomfortable with the situation.

'Check out Parkinson' He muttered to Hermione as he sat down on top the desk, running his fingers through his blonde matte.

Hermione looked over to the boys again, and saw Ron pretending to rub himself up against Pansy who was backing away slowly, a look of disgust plastered on her pig-like face. Not to mention the look of betrayal on Lavender's face across the room, also. Draco laughed at the wide smile Hermione had plastered on her face. I'd been a while since he had really seen her smile so freely, and he cherished it, even though he still had to keep at the hatred act every spare moment they could manage. It killed him, but it insured that he still got to have Hermione all to himself.

Hermione looked to Draco, and her smiled faltered, he knew it was an act as he laughed even harder. Smiling to herself on the inside, Hermione really was having a good day to start with. But she made a mental note to teach Draco a better and much needed silencing charm.

A/N: This is dedicated to my baby boy, Joe. My Widdle Sqwiwwell. He came up with majority of the ideas for this chapter, he helped me a lot with this. And is always there to cheer me on. Love you baby.


	4. Mistaken For The Colour Pink Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

''Mione?' Ginny asked, as they studied in the library after dinner that night,

'Yeh, Gin?'

'What was your first time like?'

Hermione looked at Ginny intently, this wasn't something Ginny usually asked, let alone even withstood being talked about.

'With Viktor or him?' Hermione whispered,

'Viktor?'

Hermione remember back to when she spent the week with Viktor in Bulgaria.

_It was a cold summer in Bulgaria, even Viktor seemed more rugged up then usual, or so he said. They were sitting around the fire in one of his holiday homes on their land._

_The fire was crackling as Her and Viktor sipped cider, it started off with innocent making out, but Viktor asked if she'd like to go into the bedroom to be more comfortable._

_More making out ensued, soon, all clothes were gone, and she was experiencing more then she even thought would happen on this trip. She didn't say no, because she wanted it, but he was so… rough. Fingers prodding uncomfortably, odd tongue movements, nothing at all working for her._

_The scenery was pretty though. _'_Candles, fur blankets…_But there was nothing remotely romantic about it' Hermione explained,

'It was rough, it hurt, and it was nothing like I imagined at all, he basically made me sit on him, it wasn't slow and steady, or anything' she added,

Hermione didn't really like to remember that experience at all. It was such an uncomfortable period in her life.

Ginny looked away uncomfortably.

'Why Gin? Did something happen?'

Ginny looked back at Hermione, she looked guilty. Hermione knew there was something Ginny wasn't telling her, she just didn't know what.

'Harry and I… Well, we….' Ginny smiled, blushing,

'Ginny? Serious?' Hermione gushed,

'It was nothing like you and Viktor… It was… Perfect' Smiled Ginny,

'Then why did you ask?' Hermione smiled back,

'I didn't know what to expect, I couldn't ask anyone from my family, I'll never be that close to Fleur' Ginny laughed,

'Could you expect mum's reaction if I asked her? Let alone what she'd tell me!'

'Gross!' Hermione laughed at Ginny's face she pulled at that.

The girls continued talking like this until Ginny mentioned Draco.

'So what was it like with him?' She whispered,

Hermione didn't even have to think this time,

'Exhilarating!' she gushed.

Lavender peered out from behind the stacks closest to Ginny and Hermione.

_Him_, she thought.

_Who could He be?_

Listening closer, lavender focused on their conversation.

'So where do you guys even see each other?'

'A Classroom' Hermione blushed,

'Gross!! Hermione!!!!' Ginny laughed at hermione's reddening cheeks.

'What do you guys use to stop lil' wizards running around Hogwarts?'

Hermione blushed, and explained,

'Magical Condom, simple spell, less uncomfortable then female potion'

'Slipped up yet?' Ginny whispered,

Hermione lent her head on the desk and frowned,

'Hermione? No?'

'We've done more then slip up' she whispered.

Hermione closed her eyes, and drifted back to that morning.

_Waking up, Hermione felt really groggy. Early mornings were not good, and neither was sneaking back from the hospital wing at 3am. Suddenly, she felt nausea; almost throw up all over the rug beside her bed. Making it to the bathroom, she looked at herself in the mirror. Pale as her white sheets, she clutched the basin. _

'Last night?' asked Ginny,

Hermione shook her head, yeah they'd slipped up, but that wasn't what Ginny was asking.

_Thinking back to what she could of eaten to set her off, she was blank. The potion on Draco would not have done this. Draco… Draco… Christmas Night… Closet…_

_Hermione gasped. Her mother made her pack some essential potions they bought in Diagon Alley at the beginning of the year. Her mother was a worrier, she trusted Hermione, but it was for just in case. Looking through her potion kit, she passed Asthma-Be-Gone, through Fever-No-More, and all the way to Octopus-De-Venom, before she came to the Pregnancy Test. Oddly simple title, Hermione thought before another wave of nausea hit her. _

_Swallowing the potion after the nausea went away long enough, she hoped she could keep it down for. Hermione sunk to the bathroom floor. How could they be so irresponsible? What would Draco say? What would Harry or Ron or Ginny say would they ever find out?_

Well, Hermione's thought was now coming to fruition.

Ginny looked at her friend sadly. Hermione felt like she was being judge before Ginny wrapped her arms around her.

''Mione, I am here for you! Have you told Draco?' She asked,

'No, I'm going to wait for the result first!' Hermione said smally,

'When is it due?'

'Tonight'

Lavender almost fainted in shock when she heard the name. Ginny slipped up when they were talking about Sex. Ginny and Harry had shared that special moment, even Granger with filthy Malfoy, she couldn't even believe that. He was a mudblood hating Slytherin, and he was doing Granger! Lavender felt a pang of jealousy, her and Won-Won hadn't even had sex, and Ron didn't even seem remotely interested from what moves she'd tried, and thing's she'd said. Lavender had heard more then she bargained for. All she wanted was a name. Now she'd heard 2 different sex experiences, the name and an unknown pregnancy. _So much information,_ she though, _what am I going to do with it all?_

Laughing, Lavender stepped out from behind the stacks, and walked towards the girls.

Sitting next to Hermione, she smiled politely.

'Would you like me to tell Malfoy for you, Hermione?' She laughed, before standing up and walking out of the library, with a posh little wave and a twist of her skinny hips.

Hermione groaned, as Ginny stood to follow her.

'Ginny, drop it, she knows now, leave it!' Hermione said, as Ginny went to walk after her, wand at the ready.

'But 'Mione!' Ginny whined,

'No, please!'

Ginny sat back down with a huff before adding,

'She's just jealous. Her and Ron are rocky at the moment. He's not showing any interest in her at all!' Ginny grinned,

Usually Hermione would have laughed at that, but right now, she was a little on edge. She'd blocked it out all through the day, but it had just come down on her like a tonne of bricks.

'Ginny, I haven't even told Draco I Love Him' She whispered,

'Has he?'

'Course he's told himself he loves him' Hermione smiled smally,

Ginny smiled at her friend softly,

'Yeah, he's told me' Hermione added.

Ginny stood up, followed by Hermione, who sent the books back to the stacks as the girls walked out of the library. Walking past the Great Hall in silence, Hermione looked up and spotted Draco pushing past Lavender, glaring at Hermione as he walked past her too.

Hermione quickened her pace as she headed for Lavender.

'What did you do!' She spat,

'I just asked him about it?'

'Did you have a right too?' Ginny said harshly,

'Proved you were a liar though!' Lavender spat,

'He can't even stand to look at you, let alone touch you!'

'His words not mine' Lavender continued,

Hermione turned and headed up the main staircase towards the classroom where she knew Draco was going to be waiting. _Well, as for the great morning,_ Hermione thought, _well that went out the window!_

Opening the wooden door slowly, Hermione stepped inside to have the door slammed closed by Draco, who was now standing beside her.

'Draco?'

'How could you tell her! Even the Slytherin's stay away from telling the woman anything! Now the whole school will know!'

'Draco? She believes you hate me, but just tell me, its not far off it now is it!' Spat Hermione.

'I have a right to be upset, Hermione!'

'Draco, why would I tell the most obnoxious Gryffindor to ever pass through these halls something my best friends don't even know?'

'She was eavesdropping on Ginny and I!' Hermione added,

Stepping in front of Hermione, Draco placed a hand hard on the wood behind her, over her shoulder.

'Hermione, what are we doing?'

'What do you mean?'

'It feels like a one way street here, all I do I give as much as I can!'

'One way street?'

'Hermione, I love you. I don't appreciate being used!' Draco spat,

'You think I don't love you? Oh how self centered are you really, Draco?'

'You never say it!'

Hermione pushed away from him,

'Because I didn't know how you were going to react!' Hermione yelled,

'Fuck! Hermione! I Love You, Ok! I. Love. You! Just tell me if you don't! That's all I'm asking?'

'Of course I fucking love you, you idiot! Would I be carrying your child if I didn't!' Hermione yelled, before falling to her knees on the hard stone floor.

Draco walked over to her stunned, his pale skin, now even more white then usual.

'My child?' he breathed,

'When?'

'Christmas'

'Only a month ago?'

Hermione nodded.

Draco slumped down next to her,

'We can't have this kid!'

'I know' Hermione said bursting into tears,

Draco clutched her shoulders as she cried, thoughts going threw his mind.

_What'll happen if people find out? What will the Dark Lord do if he jeopardized the task? What'll Father do to us? To Hermione? To the kid? Maybe we could get away, Switzerland or somewhere? I don't want a kid! Im too young. We're too young! Would I stay if she were? Would I love the kid like I love Hermione? What would we call it? Scorpio? I really like that name. Hermione would probably want more kids, most likely with cuter names, like if it was a girl, Rose. Yeah, I really couldn't deal with that name._

As Draco was thinking, butterflies erupted in Hermione's stomach, clutching her stomach, she whispered to Draco,

'You want to know if I really am pregnant?'

Draco nodded, before Hermione said, 'Good, cause you don't have a choice,' before she vomited all over the stone floor.

Draco began to dry heave, as Hermione knelt on the floor.

Pink! It was Pink! PINK! Hermione could almost scream, grabbing her wand, she cleaned it up before turning to Draco.

'NO KID!' She yelled smiling,

'No… Kid?' Draco muttered,

Hermione nodded before Draco picked her up in his arms.

He'd never been so pleased in his life, holding Hermione never felt so easy right, they were free, they were safe for now.

Hermione spent the rest of the night in Draco's arms, just lying together in the classroom. So comfortable, not everything between them had to do with sex. It was easy being a normal couple for them. Hermione sometimes wished, what if they became public? What it still be the same? And at that moment, she really didn't want to find out, because she was happy with the way things were going. And so was Draco. He didn't want anything to ruin this moment, what they had, no matter how private they had to keep it. They both understood what would happen. Draco understood a little more so though, his mind drifted back to the task the dark lord had given him, breathing in the scent of his beloved, he really didn't know how he was going to go through with it, to leave her behind, to ruin what they have, and soon to be what they had. He'd always love her, no matter what. But he'd be killed if he didn't. Hermione would find another man to love her; no one would ever love her as much as Draco though. He knew that, it'd be impossible to match it.

Maybe if she ended up with Weasel? He could deal with that, he'd treasure her. She'd be safe with him, safer then with Draco and happier. He knew there was something for Hermione in Weasel's blood traitor heart; nothing could love like a true pure blood though, even if it was for a muggle born.

Hermione had drifted off to sleep as Draco thought to himself. Her honey and cinnamon scent floating past Draco making him quiet sleepy. She smelt gorgeous. He didn't know if he smelt any good to her. He hoped he did.

Hermione smiled to herself, lying in Draco's arms, drifting to sleep, she felt so content, his arms around her, his aftershave keeping the butterflies in her stomach alive. He smelt so good. Hermione couldn't quite put her finger on it, until in clicked.

_A modern woody-spicy accord, radiating warmth and sexuality. _

_It led with the intense freshness and sparkle of bergamot, tangy grapefruit zest, and zingy cardamom. Awakening Hermione's senses and appetite for life. _

_The excitement rose with a brilliant contrast of sexy violet and a spicy, virile blend of nutmeg and star anise. Warm, sensual undertones of sandalwood, patchouli, and amber create an unforgettable, intimate essence._

_A heady mix of energy, vibrancy, comfort and warmth. _

_A statement of sophistication._

It smelt so different, so muggle. Wizards usually had a completely different smell to muggles, different pheromones matching their aftershaves perfectly. Draco's was so different, his harsh exterior didn't match it, but when you got to know him, it was his perfect match. 'What are you wearing?' She asked groggily,

Draco smiled, 'Intimately Beckham' He whispered,

Hermione shifted, 'Isn't that muggle football player?'

'Muggle? Ever wondered why he was so good?' Draco added

'Was?'

'Giant Tarantula venom took hold; it's in the cold water they spray on players injuries. Get injured enough times, and the venom has to eventually do something to you'

'Absolutely rubbish, nowadays. Only good at free kicks'

Hermione had to agree with that,

'Well, he sold out pretty easy didn't he?' She laughed,

'You'd have too to pay for a wife like that, wouldn't ya?' laughed Draco, holding Hermione even tighter.

'Do you think you could handle a woman like Victoria?' Hermione asked quietly,

Draco looked down into her gorgeous brown hair.

'No. I couldn't stand being married to my mother. Or Pansy for that matter' Draco laughed,

'I'd want somebody who could challenge me in every single way' He added.

Hermione drifted off back to sleep, thoughts of being with Draco forever lingering in her mind.

'I love you' She whispered,

'I love you too' Draco replied, resting his head on hers, also drifting off.

The next morning, the pair woke to the sound of loud talking and footsteps. Opening their eyes to bright sunlight in the desolate classroom, they soon jumped to their feet panicking.

'Do you think anyone saw us?'

'Do you think anyone will see us?'

'How are we going to get out of here?'

'Without being seen?'

'Together!'

'Can you sneak out?'

'Do you think we should wait until everyone is in class?'

'And risk truancy?'

'You're worried about truancy now?'

'Snape can get you off, McGonagall would flip'

'Alright, ok, umm, ok… Alright then, hmm, alright'

'Draco! Make sense!'

'Im trying! What if you contact potter with your little coin?'

'Or we could leave at different times?'

Draco looked at Hermione and suddenly felt silly, She could leave now, and he could leave when everyone else was in class, he has a free period anyway. That made so much sense, now he was thinking rationally.

Laughing to himself as Hermione panicked about being late to ancient ruins, he went up and gave her a big hug to console her.

''Mione? I've got a free, you leave now, and if I'm found in here before the students submerse, then I'll think something up'

Hermione looked at him for a second before saying, 'Are you sure?'

'Deadly,' He smiled,

'Ok, Drake, I Love you' she said before kissing him softly,

'I love you too, 'Mione' he said kissing her back, before he watched her leave the classroom.

Her smell still lingered in the room, even after she'd left. Sitting in the corner they'd just risen from, Draco thought back on everything he had, has, what he's going to lose, and what he's going to have to deal with in the future. And he really didn't like his thought patterns. Hermione occupied most of his thoughts as he wasted away his free in his favorite classroom in the whole castle.

A/N: Cheesy ending I know! Lol. Sue me, it is fan fiction. Enjoy guys. Hope this is still keeping up with my standard so far.


	5. Stevie, I wonder Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 – Stevie, I wonder.

As the months wore on, all the relationships in the castle seemed to be feeling a little tension. Ron and Lavender, arguing like usual, nothing new there. Harry and Ginny were feeling the stress too. Harry's involvement with Dumbledore and all this new information about Voldemort was taking it out of him, and Ginny kind of took a sideline. Hermione knew she couldn't tell Ginny anything Harry told her and Ron, but it hurt her to see her best friend left out in the cold. But even Hermione and Draco seemed a little rocky too. Draco's mind was constantly somewhere else, he was getting more and more jumpy and Hermione didn't know how to react to him anymore. He was being more secretive as the days wore on; even Harry was becoming a little obsessive with his movements. Yet again, Harry had been suspicious of Malfoy all year.

Hermione and Draco didn't even have to pretend to ignore each other in the halls anymore, Draco was always off with the pixies, and Hermione rarely even got to see him anymore, and when she did it was always so short. She didn't like it, and she knew the up coming exams were nothing to do with it. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

Draco sat, with his head in his hands, on the chesterfield 3-seater in the Slytherin common room, thinking. He always thought these days. He always contemplated everything. He movements, what he said, what he ate, anything could give him away, anything could give Dumbledore a reason to suspect something. His wonder boy Potter seemed to be on his tail, but Draco could deal with that. Potter was too simple to work anything Draco was doing, out. But Hermione, Hermione on the other hand, was very capable of figuring him out, and he hated that. If she ever found out what he had to do, she'd be heartbroken, and Draco would be very well dead. Buried along side Dumbledore for treachery no doubt. She could read him way to easy, and it hurt Draco to cut things so short with her, to distance himself from the inevitable doomed ending they were to sustain, to distance himself from her. Sometimes he wished he was dead, so he could stop hurting, hurting the one he loved, to keep her safe, to keep them safe, just to stop all the pain of his betrayal. Draco was pleased, though, that Hermione was slightly more occupied then usual. That he could slip away to his workshop in the Room of Requirement, to work, so he wouldn't disappoint the one person who could kill him as slowly and painful then ever imagined, before then killing his family and his love even slower. Standing, Draco walked out of the common room, it was time to get back to work again. The vanishing cupboard wasn't going to fix itself and he had very little time to do it in. Even Snape offered to help, but Draco still declined. He couldn't get more involved. Snape even bought up the unbreakable vow with his mother, Narcissa, to try and get him to help, but Draco was sick of hearing it. Pushing bad thoughts out of his mind, he walked the corridor before the door to his retched job opened up. Spotting Potter out the corner of his eye, Draco stepped inside and watched the door vanish. Thankful Potter wasn't as fast as he was on his broom.

Back in the common room, Harry was going on and on about Draco, yet again. Hermione and Ginny sat next to the fire as they listened to him and Ron rant about what he could be doing. Hermione was sick of hearing the same shit, over and over again. Malfoy couldn't possibly up to everything they're thinking of, it's just not physically possible.

'They don't even have any evidence' Hermione sighed to Ginny, as she wrote a 3-scroll essay for Snape due tomorrow.

'But do you?' She whispered back, slightly distracted,

Hermione sighed, sitting back in the lumpy recliner.

'Well, no… Draco's been so distant lately'

Hermione couldn't really say anything else on the matter. She's been so kept up in Harry's involvement with Dumbledore, that maybe to Draco, she too was space cadet sometimes. Hermione drifted back to the last time she saw Draco, about a week previous.

The classroom still lay messy and in disarray, the way it had always been as Hermione and Draco sat in silence, hands entwined, heads rested against each other's. That's all they did, just sat in silence. Hermione didn't mind it, it was peaceful, it slowed her down from her fast paced day she'd had. And Draco didn't seem to mind, as he was on vacation with the pixies again… Again. Hermione looked at him, skin white as marble, like his parents got her boy personally chiseled from the best they could afford. To her, he was priceless though, no possession could ever mean as much. No slab of marble could ever be worth as much. It was soon coming up to Hermione and Draco's 6-month anniversary, if you'd call it that. That seemed so exclusive from what this had started out as. Hermione had no idea that it could've ever become such a deep and powerful relationship, like it had. There was love involved now. Not just sex.

Draco drifted off to the sickeningly sweet aroma of Hermione, his thoughts drifting to what he wanted, not what was ahead of him. Hermione was all he could see, his eyes closed; he began to hum softly.

'Isn't she lovely, isn't she wonderful, isn't she precious, lets spend one minute more, id never thought, through love would be making one as lovely as she, but isn't she lovely, made from love' Hermione whispered to Draco's tune.

Draco rolled his head up to face her. Her soft skin, so creamy and delicate, like porcelain, seemed to glitter in the fading light from the window. She looked like pure honey, so sweet, such a rare wonder of nature. Everything about her, her golden brown hair, and her porcelain skin, her warm brown eyes, her scent; all personally weaved from the world's most talented bees. Draco knew she could see right through him. It was a scary thought, but Draco knew a special talent of hers was to see the world in a good light, and that's what she was doing as she looked into his stone cold gray eyes.

Hermione could only see Draco. That was everything she saw. She saw every aspect of him, from his harsh mannerisms to his soft temperament that no one else really saw. But she knew there was something she couldn't see, and she didn't really want to see that part of Draco. Ever.

The fire was burning low in the common room when Draco arrived back from the Room of Requirement. Very few students were left in the common room, mainly just random couples making out in the corners, and then there was Goyle. Standing, when Draco approached him.

'Goyle' He said smally, walking past him to the boy's dormitory.

'Malfoy, stop!'

Turning around to face his faithful friend, Goyle looked glumly down at his feet, which he was shuffling slightly.

'Goyle? Spit it out!'

Pointing at the door, Goyle muttered 'Your Father'.

Draco's color drained from his face, as he turned to face the solid wooden door. Pansy must have said something.

Oh god

Draco's mind filled with terrible thoughts as he climbed the stairs,

What's going to happen to them? Being the main one.

Draco was trembling as he placed his hand of the brass knob to the dormitory.

Turning it slowly, Draco stepped into the darkened room, and walked to the fireplace, in which is father was standing in front of, looking as majestic as could be while he was on house arrest, Voldemort's own orders.

'Draco, my son' He smiled, his sunken eyes scooping out his son.

'Father' Draco nodded,

'How is everything?'

'Moving along swiftly' Draco muttered, moving past his father's hand, which was outstretched for him to kiss.

'Swiftly? Progress then?'

'Yes father'

His father laughed, 'Well, that is a little different that what Narcissa has heard from Snape'

Draco glared at his father,

'Snape knows nothing but the small details; I am not keeping him in the loop, so to speak. He is the last person I need help from'

Lucius Malfoy looked at his son, he's becoming a strong warrior, like his father, he grinned.

'Father like son ay! No helped need from anyone!'

'Father, you can't even be trusted by The Lord to do the simplest of tasks at the moment, and you exclaim we are alike?' spat Draco,

Stepping forward, Lucius grasped Draco by the neck,

'You will not talk down to me, boy! You are but a pawn! I am a lead Death Eater, capable of things you can't even imagine!'

Pushing his pathetic father away, Draco stepped towards the window,

'Snape says you have been distracted from your task. This can not happen, son'

'Snape knows NOTHING!' roared Draco,

'Draco, drop the act, and drop whatever is taking your attention, the plan is in to be executed in 2 days time while Dumbledore is away'

'I KNOW!'

'Do not speak that way to me!'

Draco turned to face his father, his wand raised to his father's throat.

'Get out! Now!'

'DRACO! Do not make me…'

'NOW!'

Lucius glared at his son before throwing floo powder into fire and stepping in,

'2 Days Draco!' he spat before disappearing.

Draco sunk down next to the closest bed. He knew what he had to too, and how hard it would be too, but it must be done, he thought, it must be done.

A single tear trailing down his pale cheek, glittering in the firelight.

The fire was burning low in the common room when Hermione headed to bed, her thoughts leaving her exhausted.

Humming to herself as she stumbled up the stairs, she tried to wake the girls as she clambered into bed, singing in her head,

'I just called to say I Love You, I just called to say how much I care, I just called to say I Love You, and I mean it from the bottom of my heart.

I just called to say I Love You, I just called to say how much I care, I just called to say I

Love You, and I mean it from the bottom of my heart.'

Hermione's muggle upbringing sometimes had more of a cheering effect on her than any spell could. Her favorite artist, Stevie Wonder, just knew how to write the perfect love song. Something that in Hermione's books; could never go out of style. Closing her curtains, Hermione placed her wand on her bedside table, and her thoughts drifted to Draco, before she slipped into slumber.

Hermione drifted off to a rocky sleep. Something big was happening; she could feel it. Her dreams were filled with violence, gore, pain, and torture. It all scared her. It was all happening to her friends and family. Harry, Ginny, Ron, The Weasley's, Her parents… Draco. Everyone was in danger, and Hermione couldn't help them all.

Debris flying through the air, she could her screaming, voices, feel bodies moving around her. She was hurt, physically, emotionally and mentally. She felt broken, but she was strong, she fought on. Her friends fell around her, her family all destroyed until one was left. Then everything stopped. All she could see, and hear was he, who had hurt her. His back to her, his blond hair half hidden by a thick dark band, a loose hood hanging behind his head. Turning around, the thick glimmer of the mask shone in her eyes. Flames reflecting in his gray eyes. Draco stood before her. The pain it caused to see him dressed as one of the most hated people in the world, for him to be one of the people that was destroying the world around her, trying to kill her best friend by association. In one hand, covered in blood, was his wand pointed straight into the face of Ron. She felt panic. Nothing in the other, he lifted his free hand; and slipped off the thick mask obscuring his marble face. A grimace chiseled on his features, his eyes dark, a hiss escaping his thin and blood cracked lips. All she could hear now was her heartbeat, even as Draco roared 'AVADA KEDAVRA' into the scared face of Ron, nothing but her heartbeat.

The brilliant flash of green woke Hermione with a start. The early morning sun broke through her thick curtains as Hermione wiped the sweat away from her face, her body shaking she didn't know how to act. What was that? It felt so real.

Hermione rose early, dressed and walked down to the common room before any of the other students had woken. Hearing taps one the nearest window, Hermione found a majestic owl waiting. Lifting up it leg, the note was addressed to her, in Draco's elegant scrawl. Patting the owl softly, she removed the note, and closed the window.

Opening it, it read:

Hermione, Meet me in the classroom class this afternoon, before dinner. We have something of importance to discuss.

Signed, Draco.

Hermione's nerves grew as the day wore on, she had no classes with Draco today so she couldn't work out what was so important. Walking towards the classroom, Hermione felt jittery, as she opened the door.

Draco stood with his back to Hermione as she entered the familiar classroom. Dressed in all black, Draco's marble figure looked so powerful as he stared out the window.

Walking up behind him, Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder, which he shrugged off suddenly.

'Draco, you wanted to see me?' She asked politely,

'Granger… I don't think we should continue this little charade' he said, his voice solid, as if he'd rehearsed his lines a million times over,

'Charade? Draco? Is everything ok?'

'Everything is fine, fucking peachy' he spat, turning around the face her,

Hermione looked abashed, this wasn't her Draco.

'Then what is it?' She asked timidly,

'I can't keep seeing you!'

'Why?' Hermione whispered, _this has to be a joke, right? _She thought.

'People are talking and I can't be seen fucking a Mudblood, do you know how badly the reputation would be ruined?'

Mudblood? Fucking? He loved her.

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. _Mudblood. A mudblood? After everything that had happened between them?_

'Draco? What's is wrong with you?' Hermione said,

'Nothing, you're little love potion has finally warn off me!' he spat back at her,

'Love potion? You said you honestly loved me!' Hermione said, hurt,

Draco looked back at the window, as he spoke,

'I lied, Granger. Im a Malfoy, remember?'

'YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME!'

Draco turned and faced Hermione.

'And you believed me?' he laughed,

'All you were, was a fuck to me, Granger! I lower my standards significantly, and you were the one who I picked!'

Hermione sunk to her knees on the floor, her breathing harsh as she looked up at the man who was breaking her heart. Her eyes were filling with tears as he walked towards her. Hermione held out her hand, and place her fingers softly on the tip of his polished black shoe.

'Get off me, you filthy germ!' He spat at her, kicking her away.

'How could you? HOW COULD YOU?' Hermione roared from the floor,

'Stay there, that's where your kind belong, kneeling in front of us!' Draco spat,

Kneeling down beside her, Draco grasped her hair, and pulled it back harshly,

'You're nothing to me' he whispered

_He said he loved me._

_I love you, Hermione_

Draco walked out of the door, and turned back to Hermione.

'Now I'm the one to walk away' he whispered.

A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter. I didn't know how to really end their relationship; I hope this was cruel enough. Believable? ;p


	6. The End? Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 – The End?

Hermione couldn't believe what had just happened, she felt like she was going to be sick, this really couldn't be happening. The pain of her heart breaking was excruciating. She believed him; she believed everything he'd said to her. He made her feel like she was something, like he actually cared for her, but it was all a lie. A fucking lie. Malfoy used her. She should have realized. Hermione felt ridiculous. Bawling her eyes out, she curled up on 'their' classroom floor. It was theirs. _It was theirs._ She felt dirty. Hermione lifted herself off the floor slowly, pulling out her wand, she need to destroy him, destroy every memory they'd ever had, and their every lie.

Pointing her wand at the classroom, Hermione roared 'BOMBARDA!'

Shattered glass and tiles, wooden desks, shredded paper flew in every direction, Hermione in the middle of the destruction. She needed to feel something real, the shards of glass and tile sliced through Hermione's delicate skin easily as it flew around her. None of the cuts on her body could match the giant whole left in her heart; Draco had driven in the knife, twisted, and removed it, her heart leaving her body in the process.

Hogwarts shook with the force of the spell. Dust fell from the ceilings, and between the thick stones of the ancient castle.

Draco shuddered as her felt his surroundings shake. He knew exactly what had happened, and it was breaking him inside. He knew hogwarts was magically reinforced but couldn't help but feel a slight bit apprehensive about Hermione bring the whole place down to rubble. All there memories were now destroyed, and Draco could help but feel relieved. Hermione could leave hogwarts with a clean slate now, or more of a destroyed one. Frowning, he continued on his way towards the great hall. Teachers ran past him as he walked slowly, he knew what they'd find. Nothing, it'd all gone, but Hermione, angry and broken. His love for her never wavered, he loved her, he always would, but he had to be the hero for once in his life, and this was the only way he knew how, to hurt her was the only way to save her. Weasley pushed him out of the way as he made his first steps down the main stairs. Potter followed, closely the female Weasley, who glared at Draco as he passed. His face was empty. She knew.

Tiles, paper, stone, just rubble lay in the destroyed classroom. Blood splatter, and hair covered Hermione's face as she sat against the thick wooden door of the room, her tattered school uniform hanging loosely off her body. Dumbledore stared down at the young witch, while McGonagall surrounded her friends, who were pushing to see her. Dumbledore knelt next to her, taking her wand slowly out of her hand before passing it to Ginny to hold for her friend.

'Miss Granger?'

Dumbledore's clear blue eyes stared into her brown ones, he was tired, Hermione could tell. She felt guilty; he had more on his plate then her.

'Don't feel guilty; you shall soon have your whole life changed. A short spell will clear your anger up nicely'

'Professor'

Hermione was hurt; you could hear it as her voice quivered. And Dumbledore knew as he silenced her, that it wasn't her physical wounds causing her pain.

'Miss Weasley, will you please take Miss Granger to the hospital wing immediately? Tell Madam Pomfrey that healing will not do anything, this is to be left to natural healing'.

Ginny nodded, and softly helped her battered friend to her feet, Hermione shook as Ginny led her down the hall towards the main stairs, a crowd had gathered at the foot of the stairs as Professor Snape blockaded it off to the other students. Ginny scanned the crowd and saw a wide-eyed Draco following Hermione as Ginny led her through the crowd of stunned students. Hermione pushed Ginny's hand away as she laid eyes on Draco, Ginny almost tensed to stop Hermione from going after him, instead she stood tall and pushed on through the crowd. Blood still fresh from her deep wounds, pain still burning through her body, she still stood tall to prove a point to him. She would still be the one to walk away, no matter how much he hurt her. Pushing open the hospital wing doors, they flew away from her body was emphasis. She was making a point, but Ginny saw she was struggling to stay upright. She strode to Madam Pomfrey as Ginny closed the doors, and collapsed into her arms.

Ginny ran to Hermione's side, and helped Madam Pomfrey take her to a spare bed. Madam Pomfrey made a move to take her wand out, but Ginny relayed Dumbledore's message before she could do any magic.

'Dear, are you sure?' She asked, turning to Hermione,

Nodding softly, Pomfrey put Hermione to bed before retiring to her office for some paperwork. Ginny sat next to Hermione, watching her best friends eyes tear up. Holding her hands softly, careful not to put pressure on her cuts, Ginny comforted her friend until night fell from the tall windows behind them.

Harry and Ron came to visit Hermione as she lay in bed the next morning; she had heard both McGonagall and Dumbledore had made it clear the boys were not to enter the hospital wing, despite trying repeatedly, and failing.

'You could have gotten past those spells 'Mione' Joked Ron when they told her.

Hermione grinned softly, so many thoughts were running through her mind, her whole heart was aching, she was laying in the same bed she had been located too on the night with Draco. Her body ached along with it, all she wanted to do was cry, to break down, to pass out for days on end, but her body wouldn't let her, it wanted her to suffer just like that ingrate wanted her too. The boys joked and laughed all day, trying to make Hermione smile. Finally it started working when Ginny joined Mid-Afternoon, and ended up cursing Ron five minutes after she arrived. As Harry disappeared that night on Dumbledore's latest mission, Ron stayed with Hermione in the hospital wing, all night. His hand clasped hers as they laughed, Hermione squeezing his hand tightly as her body shuddered in pain.

''Mione?'

'Its ok Ron, I'm ok' she smiled at him,

She hardly believed that herself, but Ron was a good distraction for her. He was kind and caring when he knew she was in pain, he made her laugh. He was one of her best friends, and no matter how insensitive he was she cared for him.

'But you're in pain' He muttered softly,

'The pain passes, you just made me laugh too hard'

'Sorry, I won't do it again' he said softly,

Hermione laughed at him,

'It's not a bad thing!'

Ron placed his chin down on her bed like a big dopey dog, resting his head. He sighed contently, as Hermione stroked his ginger hair absentmindedly, shifting her weight off a particularly deep cut on her back.

The night wore on, and Ron fell asleep on the chair beside her, snoring softly. Hermione watched as he shifted slightly in position, looking so peaceful. It made Hermione feel calm and dulled the ache the Draco had caused. The night was quiet until next thing the pair heard loud voices outside the hospital wing doors. A blast from a renegade wand lit up the under of the doors, as another shook them on their hinges. Ron jumped to his feet suddenly as Hermione sat up slowly; Ron placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her down.

'Something has happened' He whispered,

'Ron?'

Ron looked over at Hermione who was staring out the closest window, looking up he spotted it too. The Dark Mark glowed a brilliant green in the night sky.

…

The mood was sullen, everyone in black, the only thing that wasn't, was Dumbledore's glorious marble coffin which sat at the head of the congregation. Hermione's eyes were burning from the thick tears the laced her eyelashes, and splashed down her cheeks. Draco had fled the castle the night Dumbledore died. Followed Snape, his killer, like the heartless, evil person he was.

Hermione thought of the last time she saw Dumbledore.

_She'd run into the courtyard, Ron beside her, arm grasping her waist to hold her up. Harry was kneeling next to Dumbledore's broken body. His eyes empty of the sparkle she's remembered. Harry was crying, clutching the chain of an ugly pendant. Her heart jumped. Draco. She cursed herself at the immediate reaction of this type of situation. Harry whispered something from beside Dumbledore's side. 'It was Snape!'_

_He'd been yelling that through the halls of the school, chasing the old man's murderer. Hermione and Ron had pushed the hospital wing doors open, both running after Harry. Hermione lagged behind, but close enough to see the one thing she was anticipating. Draco's blonde hair blew back as he ran along side Snape._

_Hermione closed her eyes to Dumbledore's body, but the vision was burnt into her eyes. Her mind was racing. Snape standing beside Draco, both watching as Dumbledore stood in front of them, wandless, but not afraid. Draco's wand raised, with his eyes tiny slits. She knew she should have never trusted him. _

Hermione's eyes closed slowly, her heart breaking even more as she remembered that night. She placed her head on Ron's shoulder. His familiar smell, what she knew as care and love engulfed her. She cried her heart out as Harry walked from the procession. Dumbledore was gone. They knew what they had to do now.

The years passed, and Hermione's feelings grew for Ron, as his for her. They married young, and began to grow their family. They watched Harry and Ginny fall for each other, becoming the couple they were always meant to be. Hermione's heart slowly healing as the time passed, but Draco always stayed at the back of her mind. His final attempt to change during the last battle was the last she ever saw of the blonde haired man, who she thought loved her. She always wondered what would have happened. No matter how much she loved Ron, Draco was her first love. She could never forget that. She couldn't ever tell Ron that either. She hated imagining what he'd do, whether it would be to leave her, and take the kids or forgive her, she'd never know. Maybe she didn't want to know. It was for the best.

…

Hermione's train of thought was a mess as she got her children ready for school. The smoke of the old familiar Hogwarts Express bought back some of Hermione's most vivid memories. The feel of everything, the stonewalls of the ancient castle, gorgeous feasts, colorful friends, amazing adventures, and her greatest experience of all. Looking down at her daughter, Rose, she wished with all her heart that she never had to experience that, any of that. Danger, panic, pain, hurt, livid nightmares and the immense heartache. Rose had only just begun the experience of Hogwarts and loved every minute of it, Hermione was grateful that it was a completely different experience for the time being.

As the smoke clearer, Hermione looked towards the men in her life, Ronald and Harry were chatting away before something caught his eye, a flash of blonde and black made Hermione's heart jump, she had never thought that she'd ever see him again. Harry nodded in Malfoy's direction as He and His wife led their son to the train. Malfoy's eyes followed Hermione as she kissed her excited children before they ran off to join friends. Looking back at Malfoy, Hermione caught the eye of his supermodel wife. Blonde, obnoxious, Malfoy's type no doubt, Brain dead. His son both a mix of Draco's chiseled features and his mother's air of arrogance. His son ran off to the train as Harry's young Albus followed his siblings after a talk with his father.

As the train started to pull out of the station, Harry jogged along side his son's compartment. Stopping before the platform did, Harry stood waving goodbye until the train couldn't be seen anymore. Hermione watched Harry return to them after they had all finished waving goodbye. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Draco began to walk back to the station entrance. Draco stopping as Hermione held up the rear of the group.

'Mrs. Weasley'

'Mr. Malfoy'

'Ladies first…' Draco said as his wife strode past Hermione with an 'hmpf! And out of the wall,

'Such ignorance…' Hermione spat,

'Nor does Ron know, no doubt' Draco added,

Hermione looked at Draco, dropping her head,

'You ended up with someone who wouldn't get you killed, and for that I am thankful'

'Did you love me?' Hermione asked softly,

Draco looked into his beloveds honey brown eyes,

'Always' Draco whispered, as he walked through the wall.


End file.
